


Born For You

by frustratedwriter1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedwriter1/pseuds/frustratedwriter1
Summary: “Hey, mom? Can you tell us a story?”“Yeah! I miss our story time sessions before we sleep.”“Okay okay but what story would you like to hear?”“Your love story.”“Yeah! Then you’ll sing for us after the story.”“Wow. That’s a lot to do. Are you still awake by the time I finish?”“We’ll try.”“Okay then. So here’s the story of your mother and I.”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Secret Lover, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Born For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Friends and How I Met Your Mother. Before anyone asks, this is a story INSPIRED only, not based off of the shows as stated. Don't expect anything from this because I wanted this to be a one shot but it won't do any justice so this'll be a multi-chapter fic. Hope you all would read until the end.
> 
> xx

“Hey, mom? Can you tell us a story?”

“Yeah! I miss our story time sessions before we sleep.”

“Okay okay but what story would you like to hear?”

“Your love story.”

“Yeah! Then you’ll sing for us after the story.”

“Wow. That’s a lot to do. Are you still awake by the time I finish?”

“We’ll try.”

“Okay then. So here’s the story of your mother and I.”

* * *

Autumn came early this year. People are already wrapping themselves up in coats. It’s not that cold yet, but you can feel it already. The cold wind despite the sun shining. It’s ironic to feel warm and cold at the same time.

Dahyun was strolling down somewhere inside the university, just minding her own business. Her face was as cold as the wind, yet her mind’s somewhere far from her body. She’s thinking again, of all the “what if’s” and “if only’s”. Those were what consumed her mind whenever she’s alone, wherever she is, whatever she’s doing.

_ ‘Why wasn’t I strong enough?’ _

_ ‘What if I fought for us, would we still be together up until now?’ _

_ ‘If we ever meet again during this life, would we still be the same?’ _

These thoughts kept occupying Dahyun almost everyday. Almost only because at times when she’s busy, nothing occupies her head except for the things she needs to accomplish within the day. Despite self-pitying, she still manages to get good grades. She helps her friends whenever they’re in need of Dahyun smartypants.

She never liked being alone. She wants to be surrounded by people in order to not think about anything. She liked being surrounded by her friends, even though they’re idiots (her words, not mine). They kept her sane, they kept her mind inside her head, not floating somewhere around outer space.

Despite the bad memories she’s thinking of, there are also good ones there. Even though thinking about  _ her _ brings up bad memories, she can’t even deny that the good still outweighs the bad.

How her smile lights up the aura of every room.

How her nose scrunches every time she feels bored.

How her lips pout whenever she doesn’t get what she wants.

Those little things about her are what outweighs the good memories over the bad ones.

Strolling around, head somewhere up in space, she didn’t notice someone in front of her. It was too late for her to notice because she bumped the person in front of her, holding a cup of hot coffee. She was lucky enough that the person she bumped to was facing the direction she was facing, so she bumped on the person’s back.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

The person looked back at her and Dahyun was like a statue at the moment. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the people in Korea to bump into, the person occupying her mind was the one she just happened to bump on. The mouth of the person in front of her was moving but what the person was saying was still not entering Dahyun’s ears. She’s too stunned to do anything. She just couldn’t believe it.

The voice she longed to hear.

The eyes she longed to look at.

The person she longed to be with.

She’s now in front of her.

“Dahyun!”

Dahyun didn’t know what to do. She was happy, sad, angry, all at the same time. She knows what she feels, but she doesn’t know how to act on them.

“Sana-unnie! You’re back!”

“Ehhhh? Sana-unnie? But you used to call me Satang, Dahyunnie. What changed?” Sana sipped on her cup of coffee, that’s already half empty thanks to Dahyun’s clumsiness, staring at Dahyun, waiting for her answer.

_ ‘Everything. Since the day you went away.’ _

“Aish. I’m sorry, Satang. It’s just, I haven’t seen you for so long and I don’t know if you are still comfortable with me calling you that.”  Sana smiled at her genuinely, thawing her cold (her words) heart once more. Even after 5 years of being apart, she still gushes over her like some high school kid.

“Can we sit down there?” Sana pointed at one of the benches near them. Dahyun just nodded. She’s still shocked that Sana’s here, she’s with her.

While walking towards the bench, Dahyun asked Sana the question that’s been intriguing her ever since Dahyun bumped into her. “What are you doing here in the uni? Are you studying here?”

They sat down on the bench, Sana looked at her amusingly while sipping on her cup of coffee. “No. I went here for you, Dahyun-chan.” Dahyun was shocked for the nth time after hearing those from Sana. It’s not everyday you get to encounter your ex-girlfriend, have a nice chat in a peaceful park. It sounds like a scene from a rom-com movie or romance novel but it’s what Dahyun’s experiencing right now.

Sana put down her cup of coffee on her right side, opposite of where Dahyun is. She faced Dahyun, held her hand, and stared at her eyes. “Dahyun, I’m sorry I took so long. I know sorry is not enough because it’s been 5 years but you never left my mind at all. You’re all I could think about within the 5 years. I know I’m dropping all of these so suddenly on you but I really wanted to tell you this in person. That’s why I searched for you. I’m surprised it took me a week before I could find you. I never really thought you would still pursue here after what happened to us, but here you are and here I am. I’m really hoping we could still have another chance. I still love you, Dahyunnie. I really hope you still feel the same.”

Everything Dahyun wanted to hear for the past 5 years, she now heard it and from the girl she wanted to hear it from. Her heart was beating so hard it could make 10 back flips during the course of Sana’s confession. She wanted to be strong but at the same time she waited a long time for this to happen, so why would she let this pass?  _ Because she’s scared of it happening again. She’s scared Sana will be leaving her again because people might still be against them being together. She’s never been so terrified in her life. _

Here is the love of her life, in front of her, holding her hand. Even though she’s scared to death, she would risk anything to be with Sana again. Even if she would get hurt again. Dahyun knows her choice already, so it’s just now or never.

“Let’s talk about everything over dinner, is that alright, Satang?” Dahyun smiled at Sana genuinely. Letting herself fall back to Sana, her safe haven, her security, her sanity,  _ her home _ .

* * *

“Mom? Can you sing for us? We can’t wait until the end of the story!”

“Yuan, stop bothering Mom. It’s not her fault you’re sleepy already.”

“Yuan, Aki.” Dahyun mentioned her sons’ names as if planning to scold them.

“Sorry.” Both boys said.

“It’s okay. I won’t scold you. And okay Yuan, I can sing so you can sleep.”

As Dahyun started to sing, her sons were so mesmerized by their mom’s voice. She didn’t have a career in singing but she puts all the well-known singers to shame with how soft her voice is. They didn’t need to tell her what song they wanted to hear, because everyone knows it by heart.

They wanted to hear their mom sing their moms’ wedding song.

**Too many billion people, running around the planet.**

**What is the chance in heaven that you’d find your way to me?**

**Tell me what is this sweet sensation, it’s a miracle that’s happened.**

**Though I search for an explanation, only one thing it could be.**

**That I was born for you, it was written in the stars.**

**Yes I was born for you and the choice was never ours.**

**It’s as if the powers of the universe conspired to make you mine.**

**And ‘til the day I die, I bless the day that I was born for you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is done. If you have any questions, feel free to comment! If there is something bothering you about the story, any suggestions (please), or just a random hello. The other members would appear on the next chapters, please wait for them!
> 
> I don't know when is the next update but hope you'll wait for me.
> 
> xx


End file.
